


Deal

by Dr_Stain



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Stain/pseuds/Dr_Stain
Summary: Anything for the life of your family.
Relationships: The G-Man/Azian Vance
Kudos: 6





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 am in an hour or so. Also I'm using Lucy Liu as a faceclaim for Azian so you can see the kind of look she's giving.

They both stood in absolute nothingness. Time was but a word, they wouldn’t get any older, but not any younger either. He was used to unforeseen events, and yet he was still taken aback by the proposal that was given to him. The young woman was deadly serious, and her face was one of the only, if not the only one, able to make him lose his cool. 

Deep black eyes staring at ocean ones. She stood arms crossed in front of the interdimensional bureaucrat, awaiting for his answer. Fixing his burgundy tie, clearing his throat, looking left then right, little things making her even more impatient.

“Well ?” 

Her voice breaking through the deafening silence, she asked, her word like smashing a thousands mirror with a wrecking ball. 

“... You do realize I am, usually, the one proposing, not the one we ask.” 

“I didn’t ask for who you were, I asked for a deal. My family’s life for mine, and a parcel of what I got to offer.” 

“As flattered as I am, my.. employers won’t be kin of this- “

“Do I look like I care about what your so said employers think ?”

“Well, not quite-”

“Besides, haven’t you told me just moments ago that they were but naysayers to you? Is my proposition that much nerve wracking to you?” 

“I am just, unused to these sort of proposal-”

“Really? No one ever proposed to fuck you in exchange of something else ? Didn’t realize you were such a saint there.”

“Will you stop this at once?”

“Stop what ? Playing with your nerves? What are you going to do about it, Mister know-it-all?”

“If you continue this play of yours, I’ll make sure you put this loud tongue to better use than this manipulation game.” He growled. Oh she was winning anyway.

“Oh please, only if I get my part of the deal. It’s all fun and games, but it must be fair.”

“You are... very good at getting your point across the table, Mrs Vance.”  
“It’s Azian for you.”

“Well, Azian. I will call this a deal, only if you allow me to give my part of it first.”

“What tells me you won’t give me my part?”

“... Why is this … concept so important to you anyways?”

“Whatever I can do to save my daughter.”

“... I can totally avoid the hassle. You don’t need such an act to get this done.”

“... So just my life?”

“You is enough. Your… life, well. You need a life to live.”

“Are you.. Keeping me alive? As much as them?”

“Yes. Just, away from them. Or at least the Dr Vance.”

“... Ah, you’re a possessive man, got it.”

The grin she drew on her face sent shivers all along his body. 

“This doesn’t look like it breaks your heart.”

“As said earlier, anything for them, my good sir.”

“Ugh... you are a nightmare.”

“Scared of the dark? Need a little lighty light to keep you safe?”

“ Stop it.”

And now she laughed. She laughed while he rolled his eyes so hard it was as loud as her laughter. Yet, after his eyeballs were done with their rollercoaster ride, he smiled ever so slightly. Looking at her small figure that had been taking him so high, jet black hair, like she was wearing a camouflage of the void surrounding them.

“So, Azian, do we call it a deal?”

“Yes, sure. But what happens to me, where am I heading?”

“I’ll make sure you are safe and sound. I can’t keep you where my employers can reach you, so… Earth is where you’ll reside.”

“Fair enough. Glad we could make it a deal.”

“Hm.. Anything for you, my dear.”

She smiled.


End file.
